slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mouth
Big Mouth is an American adult animated sitcom created by Nick Kroll, Andrew Goldberg, Mark Levin, and Jennifer Flackett featuring teens based on Kroll and Goldberg's upbringing in Westchester County, New York, with Kroll voicing his fictional younger self. The first season that consisted of ten episodes premiered on Netflix on September 29, 2017, and the second season was released on October 5, 2018. In November 2018, Netflix announced that Big Mouth was renewed for a third season, which was preceded by a Valentine's Day special episode on February 8, 2019. Season 2 Episode 5 has a Cameo Appearance from Slender Man. Summary The series follows a group of 7th graders, including best friends Nick Birch and Andrew Glouberman, as they navigate their way through puberty with struggles like: masturbation, and sexual arousal all in the suburbs of New York City. Acting as over sexualised shoulder angels are the hormone monsters: Maurice (who pesters Andrew and occasionally Nick and Jay) and Connie—the hormone monstress (who pesters Jessi and occasionally Missy). Throughout the series, the kids interact with people and objects who are often personified and offer helpful, albeit confusing, advice in their puberty-filled lives including the ghost of Duke Ellington, a French accented Statue of Liberty, a pillow capable of getting pregnant, and even Jessi's own genitals. Cast and characters Main * Nick Kroll as: ** Nick Birch, an almost-adolescent boy living with loving and overprotective parents. He also has an older brother named Judd and an older sister named Leah. Throughout the series, Nick is increasingly insecure about his masculinity and overall development as it becomes evident that he's a late bloomer compared to his friends. Occasionally, he learns to appreciate his body and his emotions, with the help of his loved ones and few other figures. ** Maurice the Hormone Monster, also known as "Maury", a monster who follows Andrew around and is responsible for his brooding sexual desires, which frequently occur at inappropriate moments. He is revealed to hail from an alternate dimension where several different creatures, such as himself, represent and manage the stages of human life. He is shown to be able to interact with other boys, such as Nick and Jay. He is also Matthew's hormone monster. ** Coach Steve Steve, the middle school gym class teacher who is incompetent and overly talkative, often trying to get his colleagues—or even the students—to hang out (often to no avail). It is heavily implied that the coach may be mentally disabled; he is extremely child-like. It is revealed in season 2 that he is a virgin, though he ultimately loses his virginity to Jay's mom, with whom he has a one night stand after she sexually approaches him. He is the only character unaffected by The Shame Wizard because he is incapable of experiencing shame. ** Rick the Hormone Monster, an old, dysfunctional yet enthusiastic hormone monster who follows Coach Steve and later Nick. He soon retires, however, after Steve loses his virginity, handing his position as Nick's hormone monster to Tyler. ** Lola, an intense popular girl who is terrified of losing her social status and the approval of her best friend Devin. ** The Jansen Twins, a pair of girls from the Netherlands who are new to the school. ** Kroll also voices the Statue of Liberty, a profane ladybug, Joe Walsh, the ghosts of Picasso and Richard Burton, Sylvester Stallone, a webcam girl, Gina’s abuela, Bad Mitten, and Rabbi Paulblart. * John Mulaney as Andrew Glouberman, a young boy who spends much of his time furtively masturbating. ** Mulaney also voices Mint, Grandpa Andrew, Babe the Blue Ox, and Detective Florez. * Jessi Klein as Jessi Glaser, a sarcastic and smart girl. Her father, Greg, is an unemployed stoner and her mother, Shannon, is secretly dating another woman. She gets her period for the first time on a school trip to the Statue of Liberty. Though Jessi has kissed Nick before, specifically in the first episode "Ejaculation", she later has many French kissing make-out sessions with Jay. Like Andrew, she is Jewish, as she has a Bat Mitzvah in episode 9, "I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah". * Jason Mantzoukas as Jay Bilzerian, a hot tempered Armenian American boy who is obsessed with magic and sex. He has sex with a pillow that he made into a sex toy. His mom allows Coach Steve to have a one night stand with her in Season 2, and his dad is a divorce lawyer. He has two older brothers, Kurt and Val. Jay is obsessed with Nick's mother and father and wishes for a loving family. In Season 2, Jay starts a potential relationship with Matthew, an openly gay boy in school. After the two kiss, Jay questions his sexuality. ** Mantzoukas also voices Guy Bilzerian and the ghost of Socrates. * Jenny Slate as Missy Foreman-Greenwald, a girl who is nerdy and kind. ** Slate also voices Mirror Missy, Missy's verbally abusive reflection who represents her insecurities about her body. ** Slate also voices Taffiny, a pharmacist and a Planned Parenthood nurse. * Fred Armisen as Elliot Birch, Nick's loving father, who frequently shares inappropriate stories. ** Armisen also voices the ghost of Antonin Scalia, a bus driver, Stavros, and Bob the Hormone Monster. * Maya Rudolph as: ** Connie the Hormone Monstress, who initially follows Jessi (and sometimes Missy) around and encourages them to embrace their wildest desires. By the end of the second season, she becomes Nick's hormone monster, despite him being a boy, which works well with them both. ** Diane Birch, Nick's loving mother, who babies him. ** Rudolph also voices a bath mat and the ghosts of Elizabeth Taylor and Whitney Houston. * Jordan Peele as the Ghost of Duke Ellington, the late jazz musician whose spirit now lives in Nick's attic and sometimes offers him advice. ** Featuring Ludacris, Jay's pitbull, who suffers from a rare medical condition that causes him to become cripplingly self-conscious . ** Peele also voices the ghost of Freddie Mercury, Atlanta Claus, a DJ, Missy's father Cyrus, and Patrick Ewing Recurring * Paula Pell as Barbara Glouberman, Andrew's mother. * Richard Kind as Marty Glouberman, Andrew's grumpy father and lover of scallops. * Andrew Rannells as Matthew, a flamboyantly gay student with a love of drama and spreading gossip. He kisses Jay towards the end of Season 2. * June Diane Raphael as Devin, a popular student at school. * Gina Rodriguez as Gina Alvarez, a very physically developed girl on Missy and Jessi's soccer team whose sudden pubertal development causes a stir at school. * David Thewlis as Shame Wizard, the Hormone Monsters' mortal enemy who haunts the kids, stoking their deepest shame. * John Gemberling as Tyler the Hormone Monster, Nick's immature hormone monster. Gemberling also voices a security guard. * Jak Knight as DeVon, the boyfriend of Devin and another popular student. May or may not be older than he looks. * Neil Casey as Lars, a middle school student in a wheelchair. Casey also voices Detective Dumont. * Gil Ozeri as Wiggles, Missy's stuffed toy. Ozeri also voices Brad, a couch cushion. * Joe Wengert as Caleb, another 7th grader, implied to have Asperger's syndrome. Wengert also voices a priest and Stan the Hormone Monster. * Seth Morris as Greg Glaser, the perpetually stoned father of Jessi Glaser and the husband of Shannon Glaser. * Jessica Chaffin as Shannon Glaser, the mother of Jessi Glaser and the unfaithful wife of Greg Glaser. * Rob Huebel as Mr. Lizer * Kat Dennings as Leah Birch, the older sister of Nick Birch and younger sister of Judd Birch. * Kristen Bell as Pam, a pillow Jay has a sexual relationship with. Bell also voices an uninterested girl. * Heather Lawless as Jenna Bilzerian * Chelsea Peretti as Monica Foreman-Greenwald * Mark Duplass as Val Bilzerian, an older, bullying brother to Jay Bilzerian. Duplass also voices a clerk. * Paul Scheer as Kurt Bilzerian, another older, bullying brother to Jay Bilzerian. * Nathan Fillion as himself, Missy's celebrity crush * Zach Woods as Daniel, a boy Leah is interested in. Woods also voices a sock. * Jack McBrayer as Nick's pubic hair #1 * Craig Robinson as Nick's pubic hair #2 * Jon Daly as Judd Birch, the dark yet caring older brother of Nick and Leah Birch, and the son of Diane and Elliot Birch. * Rosa Salazar as Miss Benitez, a 7th grade teacher. * Michaela Watkins as Cantor Dina Reznick, Shannon Glaser's love interest. * Natasha Lyonne as Suzette, a motel pillow. Guest * Kristen Wiig as Jessi's genitalia * Nasim Pedrad as Fatima, the female character in the book The Rock of Gibraltar. * Carlos Alazraqui as Gustavo, the male character in the book The Rock of Gibraltar. * Alia Shawkat as Roland, a friend of Nick Birch's who lives in Manhattan, New York. * Mae Whitman as Tallulah Levine, a friend of Leah's who takes a liking to Nick. * Jon Hamm as Scallops * Andy Daly as Dr. Wendy Engle, Nick's doctor. Daly also voices a motel pillow. * Harvey Fierstein as an older gay man who lives at Guy Town. * Jean Smart as the Depression Kitty, a cat who appears in Season 2. * Bobby Cannavale as Gavin the Hormone Monster * Zachary Quinto as Aiden, a gay boy that Matthew meets in "My Furry Valentine". * Slender Man as himself who appears in Season 2 Episode 5 "The Planned Parenthood Show". Seasons Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2018) Special (2019) Production TV writer Andrew Goldberg and screenwriter-directors Jennifer Flackett and Mark Levin approached Nick Kroll, Goldberg's best friend since childhood, with the idea to develop a show about going through puberty.1 Kroll and Goldberg used their divergent pubertal experiences as a centerpiece of the show, because Kroll was a late bloomer while Goldberg went through the physical changes of puberty very early.2 Many of their lived experiences are featured in the show, such as Kroll's first kiss, and Goldberg's parents waxing his mustache.1 The show also includes an experience of their childhood friend, Lizzie, who the character of Jessi is based on, getting her first period on a school trip to the Statue of Liberty. According to Kroll in an interview on NPR, Big Mouth "takes an equal look at what it's like for girls and women, the process of going through puberty, which I think has not been quite as explored in most popular culture." Netflix announced they had picked up Big Mouth in June 2016.3 Flackett, Levin, Goldberg, and Kroll all serve as executive producers on the show. Release The first season consisting of ten episodes premiered on Netflix on September 29, 2017.45 On October 24, 2017, it was confirmed that a second season had been ordered, which was released on October 5, 2018.7On November 17, 2018, Netflix announced that Big Mouth has been renewed for a third season. The third season was preceded by a Valentine's Day special episode on February 8, 2019. Reception Critical response Big Mouth has received critical acclaim since its release. On Rotten Tomatoes, Season 1 has an approval rating of 100% based on 22 reviews, with the critical consensus reading, "Big Mouth's simplistic animation and scatological humor belie its finely sketched characters and smart, empathetic approach to the messiness of adolescence."10 At Metacritic, the show currently holds a rating of 80 out of 100, based on 6 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Rotten Tomatoes gave Season 2 a rating of 100% based on 30 reviews, with the critical consensus reading "Poignantly repulsive, Big Mouth continues to confront the awkwardness of adolescence with foul-mouthed glee and an added layer of maturity." Metacritic holds a rating 90 out of 100 for the second season, based on 9 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Vox described the show as sharp and jarring depicting the awkwardness of pubescence, post-pubescence and pre-pubescence.14 Erik Adams from The A.V. Club awarded the second season an 'A-'. Adams praised the cast, especially Thewlis, and the experimentation of this season, commenting that "it’s shown that it deserves to be included in any conversation about TV’s animated greats." Accolades Category:Popular Culture